The present invention relates to a device, a system, a server, a client, and a method for supporting the layout design of components on a circuit board, and a program for implementing the device, and in particular, to a device, a system, a server, a client, and a method for supporting the layout design of components on a circuit board such as a multilayer printed circuit board so as to suppress unnecessary electromagnetic radiation (interference), and a program for implementing the device.